Goodnight Sirius
by SantiMonreal
Summary: I wrote this after reading order of the phoenix, and there's only a melancholy mood here. There's a clearer note inside.


Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling, borrowed by my self from the books she has published. And more importantly, I am not making any money off this.  
  
A/N: If you're looking for good smut, you won't find it in this story, I suggest you click on the author's name and check the list of recommended reading.  
  
I wrote this after reading the Order of the Phoenix, The reason I wrote this, is that, I was going to write a fic that included Sirius, but after reading the book, I felt that I cold not picture Sirius the way i was going to write the Character. This probably is a way of me, saying goodbye to Sirius, for now at least.  
  
Trust me when I say that I strongly suggest that you read teh Book before you read this, It's Important that you do, I mean, I don't want to ruin anything for the fans.  
  
The story starts after Harry's conversation with Luna Lovegod, the night of the year-end feast. Harry resigns to his bed in the Boys dorm then....  
  
Harry lay awake in bed that night, feeling sorry for Luna. He remembered being mocked by Malfoy before, even the by the Daily Prophet, being called names, but not to the extent of having them take away his possessions.  
  
A sudden eruption of cheers came from the great hall; Harry was sure that Gryffindor had won the House cup again this year.  
  
Desperate for sleep, Harry tried to remember the most boring lessons they had in History of Magic class. Half an hour later, and still fretting in bed, Harry sat up. "This is useless." He muttered to himself. He got out of bed and walked toward the huge window of their Dormitory. Halfway there, Harry stopped dead in his Tracks, seeing the broken pieces of the mirror that Sirius had given Harry to contact him. "I need to speak to Sirius." he said to Himself, Harry went back to his trunk and pulled out a roll of parchment, his quill and an inkbottle. And went to sit on window's ledge. He was going to do what he usually did, When he needed Sirius, He was going to write Sirius.  
  
Harry rested the parchment beside him, and looked into the endless night before him, He to recalled the battle between Sirius and Bellatrix Lestrange. The seemingly endless sky went blurry; Harry turned to his parchment and began to write. He wrote very slowly, thinking of what next, many times, he stopped to wipe a tear out of his eye and chocked down his tears as it became hard to swallow. Finally he re-read his work.  
  
Goodnight, Sirius, my God-father, who tried to warn me every time to keep me out of harm's way. Although I never really listened to you lately, now I feel that it's my fault that you're gone.  
  
Goodnight, Sirius, the Animagus, who I first saw in Little Whinging, who scared me half to death, I remember in divination, you were regarded as the grim, the omen of a painful death. But if it hadn't been for that disguise, we probably would have never met.  
  
Goodnight, Sirius, you were one of my dearest friends, I felt that you thought of me as your own son, at time's I knew that you were my own brother, sometimes an uncle, I forget you are the best friend of my father.  
  
Goodnight, Sirius, my father's best friend, known to him as Padfoot, you got him into trouble, and so did he, to you. But most important of all, is that you kept him company in detention.  
  
Goodnight, Sirius, who died just the other night, fighting your own cousin trying to save me from them. You held your head up high that time you fought and I thought for sure you'd win, with Dumbledore now at a our side, I'd never see you lose. But I was wrong, and there you were it took forever to see you fall, but you did fall and to my terror never did you rise.  
  
Goodnight Sirius, the last descendant of the noble and most ancient House of Black. If you lived thru that night and were set free, I know that you would restore the honor to that house. But no, you live not, and now only the nobility and the honor that you have only live in the hearts of a few witnesses, but in those little acts, I know that you have restored the nobility of the Blacks.  
  
Goodnight, Sirius, say hello to my parents for me, may you all rest in peace, you are gone, but the memory of you remains in the hearts of those who you loved and loved back.  
  
Well it isn't what I expected, thought Harry, no use sending this to Sirius nowhe tried to make himself smile, but but he only tasted the tears in his lips, then he Scribbled "In Loving Memory of Sirius Black" as a header and rolled up the parchment, tucked it in his trunk, while trying to choke down his tears;  
  
And whispered to himself "Goodnight Sirius."  
  
A/N: if you got this far, thanks for reading. By the way, this is my first fic, so a few reviews would really help me... 


End file.
